


Cold arms

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ghosts, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Pregnancy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: Riley walked through the cemetery looking at the grave that was on the way to Jack's headstone. It had been a while since the last time she went to see him, but at that moment she felt the need to visit him.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Cold arms

Riley walked through the cemetery looking at the grave that was on the way to Jack's headstone. It had been a while since the last time she went to see him, but at that moment she felt the need to visit him.

He slowly approached the place where his foster father rested in peace. She had made the decision to come alone and simply texted her husband telling him where she would go so as not to worry him.

He knelt in front of Jack's headstone and gently ran his hands over the letters etched into the stone.

"Hi Jack, it's been a while since I came here, but today I wanted to be here with you" he spoke.

Riley leaned back on the grass looking up at the sky and without saying anything else, Riley didn't realize how much time passed, but after a while he felt a dry presence from her.

Riley felt cold arms gently caress her skin, but strangely, she felt no fear, she turned only to see Jack lying next to her as he looked at her with a tender smile.

"Hi honey," Jack said quietly.

Riley was surprised to see the man in front of her, tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Jack stand up and then reach out a hand to her.

"Jack," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Is it your Jack?" She smiled happily before jumping on him.

Suddenly those cold arms wrapped around her, hugging her, Riley cried on Jack's shoulder for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

She was so confused but at the same time so happy that he was with her, although she did not understand how

Jack gently stroked her hair before kissing her cheek and walking away from her.

"I missed you so much honey" said Jack running his cold fingers over his cheeks

"I missed you a lot too Jack, you have no idea" she said through tears.

Jack smiled at her as he ran his hands down her arms before looking down at her round belly. He laughed a little when he saw Jack's expression when he saw his rounded belly.

"You're round" Jack laughed at his own words and on another occasion Riley would have been annoyed with his joke, but at that moment she only laughed with him.

"How many months has it been?" Jack asked, running his cold hands over her belly.

"eight months" she said

"And who is the son of a bitch who stole my girl?" asked Jack

Riley chuckled a little at her comment. "It's Mac."

Jack looked at her as if those words didn't surprise him at all.

"I knew that the fool would realize the incredible woman in front of him" said Jack.

"Yeah, well, I think it was only a matter of time" said Riley looking at Jack.

"I know, I would have liked to be the one to take you by the arm on your wedding day" said Jack. Taking her small hand where the wedding ring was,

"It should have been you" she said, feeling the tears flow again.

Jack gently wiped the tears that slid down his daughter's cheeks, lovingly kissing her forehead and then seeing her with love and tenderness.

"Don't cry anymore, my love, you know I don't like to see you cry, honey" Jack said with a soft voice.

"I just can't help it," she said.

"Come on, baby, I'm here now, smile at me, will you?" Jack smiled at him, and Riley also smiled when she saw him smile at him.

Riley slowly moved towards Jack until he wrapped his cold arms around her, Riley didn't want to let him go, it didn't matter if it was a dream, if it was a delusion, if it was just a mirage, she just didn't want to ever let him go.

"Is this real or am I just dreaming?" She asked him suddenly.

"It's not a dream, but I'm not physically here either" said Jack.

Riley looked at him confused,, and Jack let out a loud laugh at his reaction. He approached her only to whisper something to hate.

"I always told them that ghosts were real" said Jack

"But then will you go?" She asked him

"Sadly yes" said Jack in a soft tone.

"I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to leave me again, you have to be here with all of us, so that you can meet my baby" she ran her hand over her belly

"I'm sorry, darling, but you know perfectly well that I can't stay" said Jack with a tender voice.

"I wish so," Riley said as she cried again.

Jack knelt in front of her as he ran his cold hands over her belly, gave her a soft kiss on the belly before standing up.

"It's a boy, did you know?" he asked with a big smile.

"No, we don't want to know yet," he shook his head.

"I think I ruined the surprise then" laughed Jack.

"never mind" said Riley

"What do you intend to call it?" Asked the

"Jack" Riley said without hesitation

Jack looked into her eyes before kissing her forehead and walking away from her.

"It's time for my love to go and your husband is here" said Jack as he disappeared

Riley slowly opened her eyes to see Mac kneeling in front of her.

"You know it's not good for you to be there" said Mac running his hands over his arm

"Hi to you too?" she said as she sat down

He looked around, somewhat confused by what had happened earlier, when he looked forward again he saw Mac looking on with a small smile

"What happens?" asked Mac sitting next to him

Riley felt those cold arms around her arm again, but she didn't turn to see who, since she knew who it was.

"It's nothing Mac" Riley said in a calm voice

Mac knew something was bothering her, but he knew better that it was better not to force her to speak if she didn't want to, so he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"We're going home?" asked Mac

"yes" said Riley

They both stood up when Mac wrapped one of his arms around her waist while his other hand rested on her belly.

She looked back to see Jack's headstone one last time, and then she saw him, he was standing there watching her and Mac leave.

I look at her with a smile while before whispering a few words that she understood perfectly "I love you my girl"

She just smiled and leaned against her husband's body, she was happy to see Jack for the last time

And he would give everything to be in those cold arms again, which were the arms of his father

Fin❤️


End file.
